


When Hi’s Met Hey’s

by Lil_Lottie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: “Hi.”“Hey.”It seemed anticlimactic. Sora felt like there was more he should’ve said, meeting his nobody in the flesh for the first time and all. They have time, Sora reasoned. Until they don’t.





	When Hi’s Met Hey’s

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

It seemed anticlimactic. Sora felt like there was more he should’ve said, meeting his nobody in the flesh for the first time and all. He knew he finally had the chance to say everything that’s been on his mind—“I’ve been looking for you” and “I’m so glad we can finally exist at the same time”—but he didn’t take it. He wondered if any of that was a good icebreaker for someone who was a complete stranger and yet someone who he knows like the back of his hand. No, he decided, none of it was. 

The biggest shame of all was that he didn’t have a moment to spare to say anything more. People were depending on him. Xehanort was waiting for one last showdown somewhere in this light-forsaken graveyard. Sora knew he was wasting too much time staring at the blond. 

There was too much to say, too little time. Roxas had friends to reunite with—people who knew him so much better than Sora could ever dream. 

There was something Sora wanted to say the most—“I’m sorry”—but they parted ways with only a nod. They have time, Sora reasoned. Until they don’t.

—

Until they did. 

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Sora came back from back the dead and all he could muster up was a hi? He would be mentally kicking himself if he wasn’t in so much pain he could hardly think. 

Somehow, just before his impending doom, he was saved from the brink of death. What Sora needed was a connection to survive the reapers game. Roxas ended up being that connection but Sora didn’t know until the last second it was him. When Sora was first told he needed a connection to return to the land of the living, his heart seeked out Kairi—he thought for sure it would be her—but he could never quite reach her. Then he tried Riku, but the distance between them was like a never ending bridge he couldn’t cross. 

In his last moments, right before he got stabbed through the chest by one of the other players swords, blond hair flashed before his eyes. He imagined perfect crystal blue eyes that were so naive and yet seemed to have every answer to every question in the universe. His heart reached out to someone he’s only met a handful of times and then, for the first time in almost a year, he felt warm, and suddenly he was lying in the sand at Destiny Islands looking up at his other half, his connection, Roxas. 

“I felt something calling me here.” Roxas said, reaching his hand out to wipe the blood off Sora’s forehead. “I knew it had to be you.”

It felt like time moved super slow with Roxas’ hand on his head. This was the first time they’ve touched outside of that dream they shared once and Sora felt like he couldn’t breathe. Roxas’ hand was cool against his burning forehead and, for a second, Sora could let himself relax against his touch. 

“I was about to die. You saved me,” he choked out.

“I brought you home like you brought me home.” 

Sora tried to smile up at the blond but he couldn’t fight the fatigue anymore.

“It’s okay, Sora. You can rest now.” And with Roxas’ comforting words, Sora fell into a restless sleep. 

—

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

And Sora couldn’t help but laugh. That’s become their thing—if they’re even allowed to have things. For the past few months Sora had been recovering from his near death experience and Roxas had been by his side every step of the way. To be honest, Sora never expected that. He never planned on trying to force his presence onto Roxas; he knew how much he yearned for his independence and Sora wanted him to have it. Roxas deserved to exist and Sora took that away from him and sure, he was able to give that back, but that didn’t mean Roxas was obligated to form a friendship with him. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Roxas didn’t even like him—but for some reason Roxas did want a friendship with him. Roxas did like him. And Sora selfishly wanted more. 

Was he allowed more than friendship with Roxas? Was he foolish for thinking every touch that lingered, every hug they shared, every glance that lasted even a second too long meant he wanted the same thing? What a crazy concept, a somebody and their nobody having feelings for each other. He was sure some people (Ienzo) would laugh but Sora honestly didn’t care what other people would think. He and Roxas made sense and that was all that mattered. 

You see, Roxas was different with him, or at least Sora thought so. With everyone else Roxas was sassy, always had the perfect come back, never took shit from anyone else. Roxas was the kind that never backed down from a fight even though he was the instigator more times than not. He was bold and always spoke his mind. 

But with Sora? He was gentle, soft even. Sora could ramble on about the most mundane thing and Roxas would listen with a giant, sappy smile on his face. With the others he would be quick to insert a joke or make some comment aimed just to tease them; with Sora, his comments only meant to further his ramblings. He encouraged instead of hindered. If he did tease Sora there was never malice in his voice and there was always a sparkle in his eye. 

There was no stopping the feelings that arose every time he was with Roxas and he was sure Roxas felt them too. That was why he invited him to the bistro. 

He found himself sitting across from the blond, hands wrapped around his mug of hot chocolate. It was starting to get chilly as the afternoon turned to night (not that you could really tell in Twilight Town) so he pulled the drink close to his chest. He was starting to get nervous and Roxas was starting to suspect this was something more than the normal hangouts the two of them usually had. 

Sora took a deep breath, suddenly at a loss for words. There was a time he never had trouble expressing how he felt but now a strange nervousness began to crept up and steal the words out of his mouth every time he tried. He settled on reaching his arm out and grabbing Roxas’ hand, giving it a squeeze. To his surprise Roxas squeezed back with the happiest smile spreading across his face. He knew. Of course he knew. 

“Me? Are you sure?” Roxas asked him. His voice was light and full of affection. 

Sora couldn’t help but give him a bashful grin. “Of course it’s you. I’ve never been more sure of anything.” 

And they stayed like that for awhile, holding hands and chatting—mutual smiles and mutual feelings. 

—

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

And for the first time Sora was pretty sure his “Hi” meant “I love you” and Roxas’ “Hey” meant “I love you, too”. 

They hadn’t said the words to each other yet but that’s what Sora meant to do today. It’s been six months to the day since he confessed to Roxas about his feelings at the bistro and now he was positive what he felt was love. 

So, Sora had asked Roxas to meet him at Destiny Islands. The two of them had a lot of good memories here. From Sora waking up after nearly dying, to teaching Roxas how to swim, to their first kiss; it seemed like there was nowhere better to tell Roxas those three words for the first time. They found themselves sitting on the Paopu tree watching the gentle back and forth of the waves. It was now or never. 

Sora opened his mouth but he couldn’t get the words out. Why was it always so hard to tell Roxas the things on his mind? It’s not like Roxas would turn and run or, even worse, throw his words back in his face.

Deep down Sora felt like his feelings were a burden. He was always saving his friends at the expense of himself; it felt like he didn’t get to be selfish even if he wanted to be. The voice in the back of his head told him he should be constantly looking for an opportunity to sacrifice himself for the good of others, not fooling around with his own nobody. 

He shook off the thought. He could be selfish. He deserved to be selfish. Roxas was his boyfriend for crying out loud. He needed to get over himself. 

“I asked you here for a reason. And it’s not just that I wanted to sit here with you. Not that I don’t like sitting here with you! You’re my favorite person to sit on this tree with! You know Riku and can so uptight sometimes and Kairi always preferred sitting in the sand and-”

Roxas gave him a bemused smile which stilled Sora. “Get to your point.”

His point. Right. Roxas was never one to beat around the bush and usually got annoyed when Sora took too long to get his thoughts out. He glanced away from Roxas, now staring at the open ocean. So many worlds and it was this one he and Roxas always came back to. “I wanted to tell you,” he looked back at Roxas, “That I love you. And I thought you should know.”

Roxas laughed and Sora was almost offended. “Really? It took you this long to figure that out?” 

“No! Maybe! If you don’t feel the same way that’s fine but there’s no reason to laugh.” Sora pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. 

“I’m laughing because I do feel the same way and I’ve felt this way for awhile. I just never thought you’d be the type to take me somewhere romantic to tell me.” 

Sora relaxed and his pout turned into an almost smile. “You love me too?” 

Roxas nodded his head. 

“Say it!”

Roxas shook his head furiously, laughing at Sora’s annoyance. 

“Rooooxas!” Sora lunged forward. He grabbed onto Roxas’ shoulders and pulled him to a hug. 

Roxas clung to him while he tried to keep them steady on the tree, being very careful not to fall off. “You’re gonna knock us down if you’re not careful!” He pressed his head into Sora’s shoulder, “I love you, too. As if there was any doubt. Plus, I don’t hold hands with just anyone, you know.”

Sora knew. Deep down he’s always known. It was nice to hear it said though—to know he was truly special to someone. If the rest of his days were filled with “Hi’s” and “Hey’s” then he certainly couldn’t complain and they had all the time in the world to say it.


End file.
